A Girl Called Winter (Quinntana's fanfiction)
by A-blink
Summary: Santana is engaged to Britney but slept with Quinn which resulted in pregnancy. Santana chose to stay with Brittany and have nothing to do with Quinn. Unfortunately, 8 months later Quinn was told the baby died in childbirth. 14 years later, Winter returns.
1. Chapter 1- I Don't believe You

**_SUMMARY :_**

 **AN- There is 'Quinntana' love child in my fan fiction , if you don't like that , don't Read this.**

Santana is engaged to Britney but had an affair with her best friend Quinn which resulted in pregnancy. Santana chose to stay with Brittany and to have nothing to do with Quinn. Unfortunately, Quinn was told the baby died when she gave birth. 14 years later, Quinn never went back to Lima and she is living with her daughter Beth in New York. Santana is married to Britney and has Two what happens when Santana and Quinn daughter returns.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _ **I don't believe you !**_

 _" I am Pregnant with your baby " Quinn muttered into her ears as Quinn pulls the pregnancy test from her bag to show Santana._

 _" I can't Q , I am with Brit , I am sorry " Santana replied with coldness in her voice and went directly to the gate._

 _Santana closed her eyes , willing the tears to subside as she thinks about the events that brought her to this point._

 _ **Santana's POV :**_

In my own opinion , my life started off great. I mean I was basically the most popular girl in high school. I was engaged to my girlfriend _'technically, I had to'_ and I finally graduated high school.

 _not to mention having to go to new York in a few weeks with Britney to continue my studies in university_ _, my life was going great **  
**_

 _but of course there is no such thing as happily ever after , so soon my happiness will get ruined._

* * *

 _ **Year 2013**_

 _ **spring of 2013 , Britney and I decided to stay at my apartment today until..**_

" Britt wanna hit up Blaine & Kurt party tonight?" I asked.

They were having a party with all glee club members to say goodbye to Kurt. Except Rachel who already left to NY

" Ya , it should be fun " Britney replied with a high pitch voice but sounded tired.

It was usual party scene. Drinking , sexual touches , and weed so basically everything was in that party.

* * *

 **12 AM**

 **Britney Disappeared around 11.30 pm ,** ** _S_** **o i decided to go look for her.**

"You wondering around like you lost a puppy " Puck asked as he couldn't stand up straight with a cup full of liquor in his hand.

" I am looking for Brit " I looked around the area " have you seen her ?" I ask

" Ya , she said something about feeling sick " Puck Answered.

It was no surprise to me that she returned , she was extremely tired and that was expected , I better return home , I thought.

I was about to leave the party as i was heading toward the door , when I bumped into Quinn's body , with the music bumping and everyone dancing.

" Come on " Quinn Shouted over the music as I spotted a table not too far from the dance floor.

Quinn was the first up to go to the bar and get the drinks in.

" Two shoots , please " Quinn ordered.

" San , I think you forgot , how to have fun " Quinn continued , smirked.

" Make it six " Santana ordered the waiter.

* * *

Few hours had past.

" Two more " I ordered as my eyes became to heavy to open and my body couldn't stand up straight

" Don't you think , you had enough " The waiter asked as I continued laughing heuristically without knowing why.

* * *

The next morning , I woke up in the bed covered with white sheets and next to me was a blonde , I hoped and prayed that it was Britney but as I glanced , I found Quinn , in her deep dreams as flashbacks from last night came down heavy on me , My heart beat racing ,I began to panic and by the desperation of the position I was in right now , it was like i had awaken into my nightmare , cheating on my soon to be wife or ex-wife depends if she knew about this incident or not.

Taking in some deep and calming breath after i sow Quinn stretching as she turned her head toward me with a smile drawn in her face as she rubs her eyes and suddenly sees me

" San ! , NO , NO WE DIDN'T " Quinn said as I nodded sadly in response.

" OMG , BRIT- " QUINN paused as I Interrupted " YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME , promise me , you won't tell Britney." Santana said in a panic.

" I promise , don't worry " Quinn replied as her face expression was drawn in sadness **.**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

three weeks later , Quinn notice that her period hasn't come when it supposed to. she is forced to think back to the 'one-night-stand' , and she remembers the feeling of Santana essence spilling into her.

she went and took the pregnancy test , and waited 2 min ,When a blue cross showed and she tried 5 or 6 more to be sure and they all have the cross which says that , she is pregnant

Quinn goes to the only person , she trust. " Tina ?" Quinn holds the phone as her hands started shaking. "What up Q?" Tina replied.

Quinn takes a deep breathe before she says. " I'm pregnant " Quinn says as Tina started screaming threw the phone , it seems as if Tina was more scared than Quinn " from who ?" Tina shouted after a minute of screaming.

" Sa-ntana " Quinn mummer.

" San , is now in the airport , she is going to go to New York with Brit " Tina says as she remembered Santana telling her that and she knew that she had to tell her about this information before anything else.

" You need to go tell her or call her" Tina continued.

Quinn tried calling but Santana didn't answer so she took her coat and headed as fast as she could to the car , with her purse as she started thinking of how Santana might react but from all of scenes that she imagined in my head , she could never imagined that reaction.

Quinn walked to gate 23 , hoping that Santana was standing there or that she still didn't leave as she approached the gate , She sow her sitting in the benches with Brit drinking her Starbucks coffee.

" Santana !" Quinn shouted , Santana freaked out as if she heard a bomb voice as she walked quickly toward Q leaving Brit sitting in the bench.

" What , what are you doing here " Santana said.

"There is no easy way to say it " Quinn mummers.

" I am pregnant with your child " Quinn continued , from the expressions on Santana's face ,she never imagined that.

" But it was just one time " Santana said

" That's all it takes " Quinn replied.

Announcer: **Flight number 5436 , Last call**

" I can't Q " Santana paused " I am with brit , I am sorry " Santana replied as she took her bag and puts her sunglasses on her face with tears forming as soon as she left and went directly to the gate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Puck Returns

**A/N : Thanks so much guys for all the follow , fav , and reviews it really meant a lot to me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pregnancy**

On the 5th of May , three days after she informed Santana about the pregnancy , Quinn withdraw her application to Yale University due to her pregnancy.

It was that night that Quinn stood in front of the mirror , rubbing her hands around her small baby's bump which seemed some what invisible , then she continued staring into the mirror and imaging going again in the same experience. she looks back in the mirror and sees Puck standing in the doorway. she scans puck , thinking if it was a reality or a just a dream.

" Puck! ". Quinn asked choked in words. "what are you doing here ,and who let you in " Quinn continued.

" don't you supposed to say hello first ! " Puck chuckled lightly. " Tina told me about the situation" Puck said staring at her bully which didn't go unnoticed by Quinn as she pulled her shirt down to cover her baby's bump.

" Tina shouldn't have done that " Quinn replied as she goes and sits on the bed , she couldn't handle the emotions she felt at that exact moment as it reminded her with Beth and every hardship she went through as Puck was a reminder and she couldn't stop the tears that were about to fall down , remembering her first pregnancy and how all she wanted was puck near her but now , she needed Santana.

" If you wanna cry , go ahead but remember , I am going to be here to pick you up " Puck answered as Quinn holds her head high and wipes the tears.

" I am not going to be the same person " She paused as puck sow her with clear confusion in his expressions. " I am not the same teenage girl who got knocked up 4 years ago , I changed " she stated.

" I am not going to Quit this time around " Quinn said touching her bully.

Puck nods as he went and sat near Quinn , putting his hand on top of Her hand "I know , you are much braver".

Puck went to hug Quinn as he tightens his hold on Quinn , holding her as she silently cries. When he pulls her back so he can face her.

" You don't have to be alone , I am here with you and I am going to take care of this baby as much as much as I cared for Beth " Puck says.

Quinn just nods as they both started chuckling when they sow Tina in the mirror reflection ,ears dropping behind the door.

* * *

A Month later , Quinn walked into the doctor's office and checked in with the nurse at the counter. she goes to take a seat , squeezing puck's hand with a soft grip. She almost jumps when she hears , "Quinn?" from the nurse that has just opened the door.

Puck helps Quinn stand up as she was extremely nervous although it was her second time as they walk through the door and down the hallway until she walks into a room where a Handsome young doctor was standing there.

" Hi my name is Keith , I am just going to check your height and you weight real quick , so if you could step on the scale that would be great " Quinn steps on the scale and the nurse wrote down the number. ' Now I just need your blood pressure " Keith takes Quinn's blood pressure " 140/90. That is normal blood pressure "

" Please take a seat there , " the nurse requested." While I ask you some questions , ".

The nurse gaze at her , saying " It says here , this is your second pregnancy "Quinn nods which got the doctor's attention.

" So you are the father " The nurse looks over at puck as Quinn sow how determined he is to make us a family again. " Yes , Yes I am " Puck replied as Quinn wanted to say something else , she wanted to say it is Santana's baby.

The Doctor took the file and something grabbed his attention , he looked at the age - 19 years old.

" , if you don't mind me asking why didn't you two get married ?" he asked quickly.

" We are " Puck replied which took Quinn by shock as she didn't imagine marrying anyone any time soon even though Puck was a perfect as he was already the father of her first born and he is now studying in college and getting his life together but she couldn't force herself on him and get his life messed up as she couldn't even figure out her life.

" uh , Congrats " Keith replied as the disappointment in his face was showing but neither Quinn nor Puck knew why.

" so , how have you been feeling , pregnancy wise " Keith asked.

" I have nausea often but during my first pregnancy it wasn't like that "

" Is that normal ? "

" Oh yes "

* * *

The next appointment rolls around and this time she was going alone as puck had to go to court for another custody hearing for Beth as they wanted a joint custody with Shelby as it was all Puck's idea to get his family together as he wanted to have a perfect family unlike the family he grew up in. Quinn walked in as the nurse tells her that her first trimester had ended and she is now reaching her 5 month and it was normal to faint and have Nashua considering her wight and height and that it was her second pregnancy and she is still not even over 20 years old.

Keith leads Quinn to the exams room as Quinn slowly lay in the bed.

" Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat " as she nodded in response.

Quinn's face lightens up and she yanks her shirt up , exposing her baby's Bump. Keith brings a microphone over to the bed. After a minute of searching a heartbeat , comes through the speakers , and Quinn finds herself crying over the miracle that is growing inside her.

" So do you want to know , what is the gender of the child " The doctor said.

" I think , it is a girl " Quinn answered.

The doctor disagreed in response , "no its a boy".

* * *

Month by Month and appointment by appointment go by as she is know 8 months pregnant. she has been feeling the baby's kicks quite often and she couldn't sleep for the past few days from the kicks and even Puck is now sleeping in the couch to not interrupt her even though they are now engaged to be married and living in puck's new house that he bought because he didn't want to leave her alone in the apartment while he is in the university and Few of the glee members 'visited' her often.

It is 4st of December 2013 and Quinn , Puck , Mercedes , Finn are going out for dinner , they insisted that she came so they can chat and meet after not seeing each other for approximately a year.

" Quinn honey ... didn't you finish , we are already late " Puck said as he groans looking at the hour.

" Okay , fine I am done , but I think I look too fat , MAYBE I should stay in the house " Quinn says as her hormones got the best of her these past days. Puck holds her hands and kiss her forehead.

Quinn was wearing a short black dress with her hair straighten.

" you look absolutely stunning , don't worry" Puck reassure her.

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : What happens when Santana returns ?


	3. Chapter 3 - Santana is Back

**Chapter 3**

 **Santana is back**

Quinn mutters under her breath " I can't believe I let puck talk me into coming to this "

She stands there, in front of the Restaurant-bar , Looking around to find the table. She notices the Latina sitting in the table. No one told Quinn she was coming or else she would never even think about attending. She was Santana fucking Lopez, as hot as ever. When she left Quinn in front of the gate 8 months ago, she told her she would never come back for her. What reason could possibly bring her back ? She didn't want to see the baby or me , in fact , she didn't want to even answer the phone calls or the messages I left her.

she was face-to-face, staring into those hypnotizing dark brown eyes.

"Quinn !" Santana stated unexpectedly as she got up from her chair to let Quinn sit next to her.

Quinn sow her friends sitting but no one knew , why Quinn acted coldly toward Santana as she didn't even smile toward her and her friends last memory of Santana and Quinn that they were best friends. Quinn started greeting everyone and puck still didn't come as he was parking the car as her eyes directed toward the newly joined member to the table , Britney.

"Hey, baby."she says as she crushes her lips against Santana's as Quinn directed her attention else where preventing herself from looking toward the couple , it was really a mixed emotions seeing Santana again.

" Hey Q , Didn't see you there " Britney greeted as she obviously just came from parking the car as well judging from the keys she was still holding in her hands.

" hey B , nice to see you again " Quinn said with a fake smile on her face.

" oh , her is puck " Britney continued as she waved to him and it was the same Britney she remembers with all the optimism and hyper.

Puck approached the table as Britney finished talking.

" Good everyone's finally here , we can finally order " Mercedes finally talked.

The Drinks came as everyone ordered a beer except for Quinn who had water.

" Cheers , to Quinn and Puck for getting there life together and finally getting engaged " Finn raised his glass as everyone did the same and when he finished they started congratulating her.

Everyone thought the baby was Puck's and they started congratulating.

After a few minute , The started dragging the past as everyone joined in with a laughter as they remembered the 4 years that past in high school and all the good and the bad memories and the talk continued for hours but all that time Santana's eyes couldn't move from Quinn's up until puck started talking.

" Now , I can forget these mistakes and focus on my life with my boy on his way and my beautiful wife and daughter " puck says as he putts his hands on Quinn's bump and the baby just started kicking.

" yes , we can " Quinn replied kissing Puck as she glance to Santana who wasn't happy at all , well she seemed jealous some may say.

Everyone who sitting in the table gave a little 'awww' as they pull there once again. " Cheers to forgetting the past and hoping for a better future " Finn said.

* * *

" Nature calls " Quinn says quickly after , smiling.

Quinn entered the bathroom and not even a minute later , Santana bust inside the bathroom.

" Q , we need to talk " Santana said with a bitter tone , knocking on the door of Quinn's bathroom.

" We can Talk later " She paused raising her volume. " or how about after fucking 8 months " Quinn replied.

Quinn didn't want to talk or even to listen to why Santana left saying she didn't want anything to do with this pregnancy. it made her feel left out and alone when she left , even though , she had puck , and her friends by her side but it wasn't the same.

Quinn existed the toilet as she went to wash her hands , Santana handed her the tissues but Quinn didn't take them , instead she went and took one on her on.

" come on , Q "

" I finally have my life together , and I am happy " Quinn says as she wipes her tears of joy about how she got her life figured finally .

" Q , I am happy that you are happy but this is my kid too , you can't just say it is puck's " Santana stated as she gets near Quinn who is standing near the door.

" You had a choice San , you had a choice 8 months ago and you choose Brit " Quinn slightly smile with sorrow in her eyes.

" But I am here now " Santana explained stepping more closer to Quinn as the only space between them was the baby's bump.

Santana shortly after , steps more closer until Quinn's lips crushes against Santana's as Quinn didn't resist but instead kissed her back.

A few moments later , " S..a..n -" Britney started forming Santana's name as she went to check on the girls after spending more than 10 minute in the bathroom , The Latina finally sow Britney standing there and couldn't help but say " Britney wait , I can explain " as Santana mummer to Quinn " I am sorry " as she goes running after Britney.

Quinn's heart was broken to pieces at that moment , the only thing she thought was how stupid she was to let that women back into her life but she couldn't help herself , it was like her heart was controlling her mind.

She felt alone as she crumbled in the floor and tears falling on her checks but then something changed as she remembered , that she wasn't only taking care of herself , she has also taking care of her baby boy.

" I am sorry " She says rubbing her hands on her belly

" I love you and Your Mama love you too even though , she has a unique way of showing it , you will have both mommy and ma's love , I promise you that " Quinn says , smiling as the kicks started increasing but more than before.

" I th-ink you agree " Quinn said as she stood up from the floor and went to check her make-up in the mirror and finally she walked out of the bathroom , approaching the table to see puck standing up and going to get her.

" I think , you had enough from the drama today , you want to go home " Puck said as she sow the table and it was empty , everyone was gone. She didn't know what happened or if she even wanted to ask or even if Puck knew about what happened.

She nodded in response as he held her hands to walk her to the car.

Puck stops walking when Quinn abruptly stops walking and look between her legs

"What's wrong, babe ?" Puck asks as he looks down.

Quinn answers with wide eyes, " I think my water just broke."

Puck nods and helps Quinn into the car. They drive to the hospital. By the time Quinn gets inside the hospital, she's groaning in the pain of the contractions. The hospital staff wheel her to an empty Room and wait for her contractions to shorten and for her cervix to nine centimeters.

It's been more than twenty hours of labor, so it was 1 am when Quinn was taken to the delivery room. Puck , Tina Mercedes , and Finn were with her , when her cervix reached ten centimeters, and she started to push and the nurses ordered for everyone to keep calm as they wanted to check on her or have any information to why she took so long and why nobody was allowed in the delivery room although in the first pregnancy they were allowed.

A few minute later , Santana holding Britney's hand came pushing threw the doors to see Puck , Tina , Mercedes , Finn all standing when they sow her coming.

" How could you even , show your face here " Puck started as he knew Quinn was in her eight month and Judging from Britney who left the bathroom covering her eyes and Santana leaving after her , yesterday he knew they were the once that practically pushed her into giving birth early.

" Look , He is my boy and you don't have the right to stop me " Santana said , mad as she pushed past Puck and sat next to Mercedes who apparently was the one who told her as Finn and Mercedes jaw fell down when San admitted that he was her baby.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sorry

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry**

6 more hours had past , The waiting room was filled with tension as there was another family with them , twins that looked 3 years old , a boy that seemed 9 or 8 and a man with Bottle of beer in his hand and completely drunk as the nurses tried to talk to him but his only answer was " I am not pregnant , why should I not drink " but as the minutes started to pass and his foolish behavior increased , they ordered him to leave , leaving the 3 boys alone in the waiting area , it seemed as If Santana was losing her patience in this exact second.

" _God, I am tired,"_ Britney said , as she was about to put her hand above Santana's but Santana Quickly moves from her chair. She went to the nurse as she asked " When is going to leave the emergency room ".

The nurse looks at her before she checks the name as she looks back up "Quinn Fabray" Santana nods " She was sent to room 209 about 10 hours ago , she had a ER c-section " The nurse replied as Santana's jaw was about to fall down.

There was many questions in the Latina's head as to why didn't the doctor inform us and where is my son now ? but she knew the only person to ask was in 209 and without telling anyone about the new information she got , she went as fast as she could to the elevator and Britney sow her and went to ask the nurse about what was the information that made Santana jump from her place like that.

Santana approached the room as she stood in the doorway. She sow Quinn packing her bags and even standing on her feet just 10 hour after giving birth and she couldn't believe it was her.

'Quinn?' Santana said approaching the blonde.

" He - died " Quinn mummer under her breath.

" Wh-o died " Santana asked as she was apparently afraid of the answer.

" My baby " She draws in sorrow as she paused and went quickly to attack mood as soon as she sow who was the one asking the questions.

" It's all because of YOU , you had to come to the restaurant that evening and leave , once again " Quinn stops to take her breath. " YOU Made me go into labor a month earlier , you practically forced me into the labor and my baby died " Quinn counties as Santana was able to respond to her but she choose not to and to let Quinn express her pain , instead of going into faces like in high school when she became an emo.

"I am sorry Q , but we both know that , it wasn't my fault , I am also sad about our son " Santana Stated.

" Please Santana , save me your apologies and just leave me alone " Quinn manged to say with tears in her eyes.

Santana was about to leave the room as she knew how much Quinn was feeling the pain and wasn't able to say as she saw Britney standing there.

" Q , you are acting radically crazy , it was also Santana's baby so why are you blaming her " Britney said as Santana just walked toward Britney and mummer " Let's go ".

" NO , SHE NEEDS TO KNOW " Britney shouted , which got Quinn's attention.

" Santana made us come all the way to here and move here with our 3 months old son just to be near her son " Britney spelled it out and Quinn was shocked from what she just heard.

" What child ?! " Quinn asked as she looked toward Santana.

Britney explained that she was pregnant in her third month when Santana cheated on her and that why she left the bar so early and she felt so tired and also that was the reason why Santana proposed in high school and when she learned that Britney was pregnant and then Santana insisted that she wanted to move again back even before , we both got our degree.

Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard , how could I not notice that Brit was pregnant when i sow them in the airport , it wasn't like Britney was showing a bump or anything or maybe because I was too worried about telling Santana about the pregnancy.

Quinn took her mind for a second there and thought about something other than her grief about her son that was born dead.

Santana sow the expressions on Quinn's face and knew she was about to explode so she forced Britney and took her by her hands " come on , lets go " Santana said.

she mummers to Quinn once again. " I am sorry " but Quinn knew that she will only get one thing from Santana , apologies that was the only one thing she knew how to do and wasn't that good at it either.

A few hours later , The nurse went to talk to Kara , the nurse who was responsible to assist Quinn.

" it says here , the baby gave birth to died as he was only 6 months when she gave birth to him " The nurse wanted to print the death certificate.

" I remember , her name is Quinn , I think the doctor said she was 8 months far "

" But how it says here a boy died at the age of 6 months and a birth certificate of a girl born at the same ER "

" I don't know " the nurse replied as she walked away.

Kara wanted to check and she found out that the girl was 8 months old , when she was born so Quinn didn't have a boy but a girl. The nurse sow this and wanted to go check with doctor Keith about this.

' doctor ?' The nurse said as she entered the room and there was Keith sleeping on the disk as always.

" Doctor , it seems that we had made a mistake " the nurse said as Keith rubs his eyes trying to wake up.

" What is it , Nurse " the doctor answer.

" it seems that there was a baby mix up between and 's "

Keith thought about it as he had a flashback about the two c-section , He Knew what he was doing as he also bribed the other nurse , he wanted to mix them up on purpose because of **Russell Fabray Aka Quinn's father ,** he was one of the people who supported the hospital financially and he knew about Quinn's pregnancy from doctor Keith and ordered the doctor to find a solution as Russell still found it insane that Quinn is having a baby with Santana which in his category was unacceptable and socially forbidden and even Jude ( Quinn's mother ) Didn't except it , even though they didn't know until Quinn told the doctor on one of her appointments where they wanted to write the biological details as she clarified that it was not puck's but Santana's.

Keith thought about the possibility that the switch was more acceptable than saying that the baby died without even a body to bury. Keith told Quinn that it was a boy because he knew would conceive a boy and on his last appointment with Quinn which was two days ago he gave her a medicine which would make her go into labor faster and he also gave the same pill and even though was a drunk women and also drug dealer and would never notice what happened or even cared what happened to her children, he wanted to be careful and give her the pill and he told her that it would kill the baby as that all she wanted.

he Knew if he didn't do what Russell Fabray told him to do ,he will lose a lot of money or maybe get the hospital closed down or even stop funding the hospital and it was too much of a lose to handle as Keith owned the hospital and he knew what was on line here.

" did any of the two families , notice something " Keith asked.

"No , Both of them are still in there rooms " the nurse answered.

" Good " he replied as he got a smile back into his face.

" but- " the nurse wanted to clear something.

" Kara , I think you work too hard , just relax and leave the past behind if you want to continue what you are doing , and there is a price for forgetting " Keith said as he was clearly buying her silence.

* * *

A day later , Quinn already packed her things from the hospital room the day before and puck sat beside her all night while she sobbed and moaned over the death of her son and she couldn't even believe that Santana and Brittney had a son now but Puck kept reminding her that she has Beth.

After that long night , Quinn decided to take a little nap before checking out as she lay on the bed and Puck sat holding his phone as he wanted to call Shelby to check on Beth.

The nurse came in a few moments later with some insurance papers for Puck to sign and also got the doctor to come and give a full report to Puck in the doctor's office in order to let Quinn rest.

" You can take her home , if you like " The doctor stated.

Puck Smiled. " So we can leave now ?! " Puck stated again with excitement as he couldn't wait to get Quinn out of the hospital and out from her misery and to sit with Beth.

The doctor told him a few guideline of how to deal with Quinn and the lost of her baby and a few pills she should take.

* * *

At that exact moment , a sound of a baby crying and the nurses shouting woke her up.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly , not trying to get the full blast of sunlight that was protruding on her. She tried to go and see what is happening.

Quinn exist her room to see a Boy maybe 9 year old holding a baby girl in his arms as he was feeding her a bottle of smiled at him and didn't notice even the little twins who were playing football with the nurse running after them. all her focus was centered on the boy.

" Do you want to come closer. she doesn't really bit , neither do I !" Wade said as he looked toward Quinn who was staring admirably toward him with a smile drawn in her face.

" Can I ?" She asked as the little boy nodded , She approached the little baby girl and the little baby instantly cried which made Quinn step back. " It's okay " The boy said as she came closer and the boy handed her the girl.

" I need to go to the bathroom , Quickly" Wade stated which made Quinn smile as she noticed that he was using her to go to the bathroom.

She looked into the baby who couldn't been more perfect as she had this radiant beauty. Her big hazel eyes stared up at Quinn as she cradled her in her arms and that left a smile on Quinn's face , The smile is frozen on her face and a chill spread throughout of her immediately jumped when she heard a voice.

" she wants milk " He said as he took a bottle of milk and hand it to Quinn as she took the bottle and fed the baby.

Quinn wondered about how old is this kid to be handed a little baby girl without even a supervision but there was only one question she was more curious about , " Whats her name "

" Winter " The boy answered with a smile.

" I choose that name , isn't it beautiful" The boy smiled but he soon moved from the place near me and went to the boys running around.

" Zico , Enzo STOP RIGHT NOW " the little boy demanded as he shouted and that made them stop in their place and the nurses just groan in response after following them around.

Quinn admired the little boy who was more mature than adults are as he went beside me once again to take the little girl.

" Can I have my baby sister now ? " Wade asked as he opened his hands.

" No , it okay i can take her back to your mother room " Quinn says as he tighten her arms around the baby girl.

The boy nodded in response.

"Quinn , what are you doing our of your room ?" Puck asked as he stops one step in front of Quinn. The smile is frozen on her face and a chill spread throughout of her body as Quinn seems some what of glowing. Puck watched Quinn with concern and pity knew how much she wanted this child and seeing her holding another child baby seemed rather soon as he wanted her to get away from all this . The boy took winter and left as if it smells the coldness in the air. Quinn wanted to go after him but Puck held her close.

" This isn't your baby , your baby died " Puck said with a sad tone.

Puck then took the bag from Quinn's room and they left the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5 - 9 Year later

**Hello lovely Readers,**

 **This chapter focuses around what happened with Quinn and her daughter Beth those last 14 years.**

 **in this chapter you will meet Quinn's Girlfriend , Claire , and see how she is going to work into the family dynamic!**

 **Chapter 5** **  
**

Beth

 **Quinn's POV :  
**

9 years later ~

It's been a hard , but incredible Nine years at New York. Since I lost my child, I've been here trying to forget. Trying to figure out just who I was without Puck or Santana. Since leaving Lima, it's been difficult to adjust. I had wanted to get out of the town that had become tainted around every corner with my mistakes and everything I had been running from. Yet, somehow I still missed it at times. I don't know if I missed the town, so much as I missed my friends. I still talked with few of them every now and then, we try to keep in touch the best we can. I mainly talked to Beth , we spoke almost every day. I still don't know how our relationship progressed from being friends to being some what of mother and daughter , but I wasn't going to complain.

I honestly didn't think we would ever be able to get back to a state of normalcy after I left Nine years ago when she was only 3 years old. Puck and Shelby got married 3 year later , We tried to work things together between the three of us. When she turned 6 , I used to get her during summer vacations and they had her for the rest of the year. Beth is now 12 and in middle school , I haven't seen her for the last 2 months or so but we had been in contact via Skype or face time.

It had been hell this past week in the NYADA, but who said being a professor at the age of twenty-eight is easy , I was ready to let loose and celebrate surviving on 5 hours of sleep every night as I crammed to pass the classes. I made it through my first year teaching in (The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts ) and now I deserved a bit of fun to commemorate such a feat.

As I lay there on my bed, checking social media and figuring out what parties would be held for the night as I sow 40 miscalls from Beth but before I could call , I heard a knock , Confused as to who it could be, because Claire would have just walked in since she is my roommate and girlfriend, I made my way to the door to open it. As I turned the knob and opened the door I was greeted by the only thing that I didn't expect with a blonde hair and hazel eyes.

" Beth , what are you doing here ! " I practically screamed that as I sow Beth crying.

" Is everything okay ? " I asked as I sow her tears and embrace her with a hug.

" No. Everything is not okay " Beth sobbed.

I heard her crying and I was slightly lost to what to say next. I still didn't have any idea of what happened.

" Beth , Talk to me , what is wrong ?! " I pleaded with nervousness.

" They are dead " Beth choked out.

she paused for a moment. " Who is ?! " I said nervously.

" My mother and - dad " Beth manged to say as I got her inside the apartment and made her sit in the couch to explain as she was still dressed in her cheerleader uniform.

" there was a football game ... and I noticed my parents weren't there and after the games finished , I was told that they died in a car accident " Beth paused

" Wait why didn't you call me " I said as she couldn't mange the tears in her eyes.

" I could have been there with you " I stated.

" Quinn , I Knew you had a very important thing this week and beside grandma and grandpa helped me get past those five worst days of my life and then Child Protective Services said that you were the only one listed on my file so I needed to contact you " Beth stated.

I couldn't help but hug and comfort her at that time as I thought about how she got to go those five days without me or Shelby and puck and instead get with strangers as I identified them and I even never contacted them for the past Ten years of my life , my parents became strangers to me.

After a short time I noticed that Beth had fallen asleep. I looked over at the overly-exhausted girl from the last few days events. Her tear stained cheeks made my heart break, I looked so fragile, so broken. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.. I thought to myself .

I looked down at Beth as tears formed in my own eyes.

"Were gonna get through this as a family..." I sighed.

"I promise..." I whispered with emotion.

Quinn had managed to get Beth into her room after she had fallen asleep, she guided Beth into the guest bedroom where Beth sleep during her stay with Quinn, once in the bed Beth fell right back to sleep. Quinn covered her up and headed out of the bedroom letting the girl rest.

Quinn took a seat on one of the bar stools and massaged her temples as the tears streamed down her cheeks remembering puck and how much he meant to her. Then she remembered that there is one thing to do.

She pulled out her phone and called the only person that could possibly help her in this situation. Her Girlfriend.

As the phone rang several times, a slight panic rose in Quinn and she thought of how she was going to explain this to Her girlfriend , that Beth is now moving in with them. Before she had too long to think Claire answered.

"Hello Bae.." She answered.

"Hey .." Quinn began.

But from knowing Quinn for about 4 years , she knew from the sound of her voice something was wrong.

"Quinn. What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

" I need to tell you something" Quinn stuttered.

"Okay .., what's going on?" She reassured.

"Claire. It's Beth.." She began.

Her girlfriend sighed on the other end of the phone in sympathy. She was no stranger to these types of calls. Since Quinn had a joined custody with her ex-husband and his wife Shelby, Quinn had never been a big part in her daughter's life but when Beth was 6 years old she formed a relationship with her so Claire had just the amount of time with Beth as Quinn had and Beth identified Claire as mother figure to her and Quinn's Wife although they weren't yet married or even engaged.

" What is it , did something happen to her ?! " She replied.

" Yes " Quinn replied. " Puck and Shelby died five days ago.." She Said trying to keep it together over the phone.

"Beth is now here." She said quickly.

"Claire... I just. I don't know what to do..." She cried. "I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to say to her, I feel like I'm just not ready to have her full time.." Quinn cried softly.

" Q ! Stop it. You now you always wanted your girl back and now you have her. Where is Beth now?" She asked.

"She's sleeping ..." She answered.

"Okay. I'm on my way, I will leave now and I should be there in twenty minute. Don't worry Babe. I'm on my way..." Claire said. Her girlfriend was one of the best lawyers in NY and she is the CEO of (NYLF) which isn't too far of a drive.

"Okay. Thank you.." She said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6 - Beth 5 years in New York

**Chapter 6**

 **Claire**

A short while later, Quinn's girlfriend , Claire had arrived.

Claire had a key to the apartment and Quinn heard the sound of the locks turning as she jumped off the couch and towards the door.

Once she was in the house, she took one look at her Girlfriend , she looked completely frazzled and stressed out, of course, this was a big change and shocking news for Quinn.

"I need you.." She said in an emotional tone before collapsing in her arms.

"I am here , don't worry , We will get through this.." She said as she slowly guided Quinn towards the couch so they could both sit and talk.

After a few moments Quinn's tears subsided and she sat leaning against her Girlfriend.

"Okay Q.. Let's talk.." Claire said softly.

Quinn leaned up slightly and looked at her girlfriend.

" Claire. I'm so lost..." She admitted. " I don't know if I can take care of her full-time , all year long , I mean how will she- " Quinn was interrupted.

" We can handle her Quinn , she is our daughter " Claire said ending that conversation.

Quinn smiled as she thought of how lucky she was to have her girlfriend.

 **Beth's POV :**

 **~ 5 years later**

My alarm clock goes off and I groan. The pain in my head is killing me. I partied way too hard last night. I reach over to my alarm clock on my bedside table and turn it off as I heard.

"Beth!" I hear my Mom shout. I roll over in the bed and check the time. _8:06 P.M._ F*ck! "Beth, get down here, breakfast is ready!" I groan and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I unlock my phone and see that there is a message from Marc.

 ** _[From MARC ]_**

 ** _Night night, love, I missed you xx_**

 ** _[Sent at 03:14 A.M]_**

I don't even Know , how to tell my Mom and Claire about that , I don't even now if they would understand.

I stayed in New York with my mom and step-mom 5 years ago , last month and since then it's been non-stop partying. My mom and Claire were on vacation and they will come home today, so I decided to have fun while it lasted. I guess I had too much fun last night.

The only reason I turn off my alarm clock and actually get up is because I don't want to screw up my last year in high school but who am I kidding , I will end up screwing it since we are in the second semester and I am already screwing up.

When I was Fifteen, My mother and Claire got married and that didn't change my life at all as they were already living together and parenting me together , and last they grounded me together.

Claire is much closer to me than my actual mother. Claire is 30 and she is younger than my mom by 4 years. I remember her helping me get my first tattoo when I was fourteen On my wrist , A little lily and when she convinced my mom into buying me the new IPAD20A , so I knew when I opened this subject , she was going to help me.

"Mom! Claire! Can you sit down for a moment?" I yell, running down the stairs into the kitchen. I take a seat at the table and shake my foot nervously. I don't know how they're going to react, bad, good? Will they agree ? What-

"Beth, what shape do you want your pancakes?" Claire, asked me. She starts the cooker and I rush up to my feet and stop a slight rush, I take her hand and sit her down next to my mom at the kitchen table.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" I ask, tapping my fingers against the edge of the table. Mom and Claire take a quick glance at each other and then furrow their eyebrows at me. " Are you pregnant ?!" My mom asked horrified as she continued " Because i am too young to be a grandmother ".

" NO , NO MOM , Relax" I said , chuckling.

I say, with a serious voice. My Mom nods and I look at Claire. "Well, I want to return to Lima-"

"L-Lima?" Mom stutters

" but why , I thought you loved it here ?" My Mom asks with concern in her voice as she clearly didn't want to return to Lima.

"Well, I want to return to my high school and my friends and this is the second semester of my last year in my high school life " I cough a little to fill the silence. "And beside , the second semester started just two days later " I say quietly.

I remember the last day I spent at Lima , it was in the middle of the first semester in middle school when my parents got in a car accident and I had to continue in one of the new York school the rest of the first semester and then we spent the Spring break in Miami Beach which got my mind of the tragic accident but now I need to return to my cheer-leading squad and my best friend and most importantly to Marc and the life that ,I missed.

" I am okay with it , Quinn ?! " Claire stated as she looked toward my mom.

. "I don't like being the bad guy here , but-." Quinn got cut off.

"I know MOM , but please , I had been threw enough tragic events in my life , Can I JUST HAVE THIS "

" Come on Q ," Claire says. I look up at My mom and she looks fuming. She was never too fond of returning to Lima because of 'her' , and she made this very clear, Santana. Actually, she didn't like what happened to her in Lima. So returning to Lima will mean , my mom have to see and interact with the person who broke her heart and the remainder of the story of the lost of her child. I was very thankful that she found Claire and found happiness at last.

"Okay fine," My mom said. There's an awkward silence in the room as to what I just heard. I look up to my Mom, and then back at Claire .

I couldn't believe it and immediately I start screaming with excitement.

"Thanks Mommy," I lean over to the side of the table and wrap my Mom in a tight hug. "I love you," I say softly in her ear.

" We are going to Lima " Claire said with excitement.

Claire never knew the deep relationship My mom had with Santana ,according to my dad , he said that they were soul mates and they both were too stubborn for each other that why they never made it as a couple but after a one night stand and a result with Santana breaking Quinn's heart , my mom still loved her and my dad said "that if she didn't love her that much we would still be together". They Also had one thing that most people didn't have.


	7. Chapter 7 - Principal Sylvester

**Hey Lovely Readers :**

 **I'm sorry guys and gals for my long time to update, but life happened and I'm here now *smile* and I promise that I'll update as much as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far.**

 **Don't forget to Review :)**

 **I almost forgot ,, Thanks for all the lovely review and for all the follows and favorites**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Principal Sylvester.**

Fourteen years had passed, Fourteen years since She left this place a girl with a broken heart with no hopes or future but a burden that she carried around and Quinn took all that weakness and sadness and transform it into dreams and strength as she went to New York. Now she Came back to Lima, Ohio , WMHS. As they Walk through the halls where she had her first fight , her first love , her pregnancy journey and sung her heart out to let all the things that she couldn't express with word , Quinn couldn't help but smile as she sow how much she had grown from that 16 year old girl.

She came upon her locker first, Quinn stopped and softly brushed her hand on the locker that held so many memories of her years at McKinley. From the happy times and good times, to the sad times and the break ups. she turned softly to see her wife smiling softly at her. she was thankful to this place even if she did hate it at one point or another but it made her who she is today.

'Are You okay ?' Claire asked softly seeing the emotions through Quinn's eyes.

'Yes and no' Quinn whispered 'Is that weird?'

'Not at all .'Claire replied as she leans on Quinn shoulders.

Claire Knew how much Quinn suffered in high school threw being Quinn the whore in school to being the unnoticed pregnant girl and how much she suffered during the adoption of Beth and the many break ups.

Claire went and kissed Quinn on the lips which made Beth turn her face as she said ' Eww , can you leave that at YOUR ROOM ' which made both blondes chuckle.

" If you finish from all 'of that' , can we please go to the principle so we can get over this and I can go to my classes" Beth Asked , rolling her eyes as she walked in-front of her mothers.

" Beth Noah Puckerman , I didn't even recognize you for a second , 'going to the class' " Quinn stated as she added an air quote to 'going to the class' because she knew her daughter very well.

Beth tried ignoring the question as she smiled and went quickly and changed the subject and she asked 'where is the principle office ?'

Quinn , Beth and Claire walked down the empty hallway on their way to Coach Sylvester's office or now known as the principle office. After less than 10 hours from settling in there new home , they decided to take Beth to her new high school, When they entered the office it took Sue by shock as she sow her old student at the halls again.

* * *

" So how about it , Quinn ?" Sue asked as she wanted someone to coach the Cheerios' , because Quinn is known as one of the best dance coaches in New York and she was one of the youngest professors in the academy.

" Principal Sylvester , You know I am just here because I want to sign my Daughter in this school " Quinn Stated as she pointed toward Beth, Beth waved her hands in a funny way to get sue attention but Sue had her two eyes on Quinn as if she was a trophy.

" Well , I don't think there is any place in the school , since it is already the second semester and -" Sue continued but was interrupted by Beth.

" Mom , please do it for me " Beth whispered to her mother because Sue was only going to accept Beth if Quinn was ready to accept the job , obviously.

Quinn wasn't sure if Sue was testing her, or if simply trying to torture her.

" Okay I will take the job , Principal Sylvester " Quinn said , Beth knew that Quinn couldn't say no.

" Good "

"Beth , since there is only one class left , you can attend tomorrow " Sue stated as she handed her a schedule.

" And Quinn , You can start working tomorrow " Sue said , well She ordered.

Quinn nodded as Beth , Quinn and Claire were heading toward the door.

* * *

Quinn was greeted by the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. Turning around, she bang her hand onto the alarm clock until it shuts up then wrap herself into the blankets and shove a pillow on top of her head. Five minutes later, the alarm clock goes off again. It wails and wails in a non stop whine of beeps. she know what that means. It's is her first day of couching Cheerios.

" Babe , Come on wake up , you are going to be late ! " Claire said as she crushes her lips above Quinn's and Quinn kissed her back even though she was half a sleep but she couldn't resist as she opens her eyes and sees her insanely beautiful wife with those green eyes and she instantly smile.

" You know , You should be my new Alarm " Quinn said , smiling as her wife rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

Quinn went to take a shower and after she was done , she brought out a Round Edge Shorts, Classic Silk Shirt , and Structured Leather Cross-Body Bag and finally she wore Ankle Strap Suede Flats.

After dressing up she made her way to the kitchen and kissed Claire on the lips before she left to school.

" Mom , please Tell me you are not wearing this ?" Beth asked shockingly.

Quinn and Beth would usually fight about what Quinn would wear most people would fight with there daughters except for this one. Quinn couldn't just not show cleavage as she worked too hard in the gym to just hide it , it sounded insane to her.

" I am not wearing this " Quinn said as she smiles and grab her coffee.

" Come on , lets go we are going to be late for school " Quinn smile.

" Wait aren't you going to change " Beth said as she follows her mom out of the apartment.

" Bye Claire " Quinn said before leaving.

After listening to Beth whining about her outfit for the last 15 minute later , Quinn and Beth finally arrived and parked the car and they were on there way inside the school.

" You know I won't walk in to school with you , right ? " Beth said as she slams the car door and walk inside. Quinn walked out of the car a few minute after checking her make up and made her way inside the school.

Quinn Fabray strode confidently down the crowded school hallway, inwardly rolling her eyes as the of teenage boys became momentarily dumbstruck as she passed by. With her Blonde hair and beautiful figure she drew attention wherever she went. Especially if where she went happened to be full of hormone fulled with young men she thought with a smirk.

Ignoring the low whispers and admiring glances, she slowed her pace, figuring out where did her daughter go.

She set off down the hallway, Quinn walking slowly as some group catches her attention and casting an appraising eye around her new workplace. The place changed a lot , It was a nice , fairly modern and big, with decor of mainly red and white, McKinley's school colors. she led through groups of students walking slowly to class, laughter and raised voices echoing through the wide hallway. she passed the teacher's lounge and Quinn was thankful to see a decent coffee maker through the plate glass windows.

Pausing at the classroom window she saw her daughter standing with someone with black hair and she couldn't see who it was as she made her way inside the classroom.

 **There she was.**


	8. Chapter 8 - it's something called fate !

**Chapter 8**

 **It's something called fate !**

Quinn was walking down one of the hallways of the school, when she came across her daughter standing with Santana.

 **Quinn's POV :**

I looked at Beth ,who was standing along with Santana and talking.

This was not particularly odd in and of itself. but seeing Santana again was pretty damn odd after 14 years as I made my way toward Beth and Santana

Suddenly .. I heard a voice from behind.

"Watch out!" Someone called and I didn't duck, a football hits the back of my head. which made me lose my balance and since I am wearing a high heels about 10 centimeters. I couldn't help but fall and the football wasn't that soft and by that I mean it wasn't what you call a normal football.

I was starting to see everything black as the last thing I remember was Santana who kept shouting my name and then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly started to regain my conscious as I heard Santana yelling in Spanish and I couldn't understand a thing after a few moments , I opened my eyes to see a girl standing above my head with big hazel eyes that looked exactly like Beth's and a smile on her face as she sow me opening my eyes.

" She is awake " The girl shouted.

" Thank god " I heard a familiar voice as I started to move my body and sit instead of lay on the bed.

We were in the nurse office as I sow three jocks , Beth , Santana and a Girl.

I opened my eyes fully , when I sow Santana coming near my bed , it was 14 years since I last sow her but she didn't change at all , it was like time stopped for her , she was as gorges as I remembered her with her killer figure and her long black hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"Hey," I greeted with severe nervousness.

"Hey? That's all you've got to say to me, Fabray. Where the hell have you been?" She questioned.

I smiled as I felt awkward surrounded by all these kids around and getting yelled at.

"Santana, can we at least get somewhere private before you hammer me with questions?"

" Wait , wait " Beth shouted as it grabbed everyone's attention.

" This is Santana .. Lopez " Beth questioned as she pointed toward Santana.

Santana nodded in response.

" Well , Well , Well , We finally meet " Beth added.

" after all those years that I have been hearing about you and how my mom has been talking about you and how she chock when she hear your name and how she describe you as a devil but picture you as an angel "

" She always told us that you were the most beautiful girl she ever met and -" Beth was about to continue and I shut her up by putting my hand on her mouth.

Santana smirked and looked at me as I thought about it , why did I have to wake up.

" Well , Fabray anything to add " Santana added.

" Yes ... Who was the one that threw the ball ! " I asked as I wanted to change the subject.

" R-ea " Santana said as she looked around the room but one of the jocks was missing.

" That little brat " Santana added as she was about to leave the room.

" Everyone back to your classes " She raised her voice " Zico , Enzo if your don't tell me where your sister had gone , I swear -" She was cut off by Zico " Football field and- " He quickly said.

before Enzo was nudged in the ribs by his brother.

" Have you forgot the last time she said I swear , we where cleaning the HALLWAY WITH A TOOTHBRUSH " Zico whispered to his brother which grabbed my attention.

" Wait so the jock that was wearing a helmet was actually a girl " I asked.

" Yes but she is actually really sweet girl once you know her " The girl that had Beth's eyes said.

" sweet my a** " Beth said as I shouted " BETH ! "

" Wait , where did Santana disappear " I said as i looked around.

" OKAY , EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSES AND YOU " I shouted as I pointed toward the girl that checked on me when i woke up.

" Valarie , my name is Valarie but everyone calls me Val " Val said with a smile on her face.

I mange to get up from the bed that I lay on and I did feel the pain from the ball.

I walked out from the nurse room after I took Zico , Enzo and Beth back to their class as they were all in the same class as for Val i took her with me so she could guide me to the football filed.

I could tell that Valerie loved to talk , A LOT. She kept talking about how Santana is going to kill Rea if we didn't go faster so I decided to take off my Valentino heels and walk on my bare-feet.

We approached the filed to see Santana sitting on the bench with Sam , Sam Evans.

" Hey " I said as I sow Sam sitting , it been awhile since i last sow him.

" Quinn " He said excited and approached me for a hug.

Sam stated that he has been teaching football in high school for the about 7 years as we took a walk down the hallway to Sue's office as she confirmed that Rea went to her office and didn't tell her about anything , she just told her that she wanted to go to her brother in the hospital and sue told her she can but she is going to return for football practice at 4 , I still didn't mange to see that Rea girl that everyone has been talking about.

* * *

I was on my way back to the teacher lounge as there was one question that kept nagging in my head 'why is Santana still in Lima , she had too many dreams'- but I was soon pulled out from my thoughts.

" So Fabray , I haven't heard from you in like a million years. You fell off the face of the earth, which is fucking hard to do these days. You're not online, you changed your phone. I had to ask Puck if you were even still alive and after his death , I didn't even have any clue , and now all of a sudden you show up here as the new cheerios couch."

I started walking toward the Teacher lounge figuring she'd walk with me and we'd continue this conversation inside the lounge , but she took my arm and pulled me back in front of her instead.

at that moment , I could even breath as our bodies were too close as i moved a step to the back before talking.

"If you stayed instead of leaving with an apology then you would have known where I've been. Let's just go inside, San. I promise I will answer your questions, but I need alcohol. This is going to be a long fucking day."

* * *

A/N : I hope you liked this chapter , next chapter Santana is going to meet Claire and you would know what and why Santana stayed in Lima and worked as a high school teacher.


	9. Chapter 9 - This is totally okay !

**Chapter 9**

 **This is totally okay**

 **Quinn's POV :**

"Fine." She let go of my arm and walked toward the lounge in a huff.

She took a bottle of alcohol from her bag and took two glasses and gave me one.

" Lucy Quinn Fabray." she stated as if i forgot my name.

"Now, let's fucking get this over with and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you answer my questions."

We sat at her table as she locked the lounge room. We set our drinks down. She met my eye as I took a drink.

"Any minute now, I have a class after this period so after 10 minute to be exact. As your former best friend, I demand to TELL ME what the fuck happened to you," She stared at me with those eyes that always kind of seem like they're silently judging you.

After she said former best friend, I kinda wanted to stop her their but I didn't want to drag the past.

"What do you want me to say, Santana?" Honestly, I thought she'd just be pissed at me for breaking contact and run off to Brittany. I knew they had a kid together and I think he is about the age of my son that I buried and I didn't want to be a third wheel or a back up plan for Santana so I decided to go to place where I knew no one and start fresh as Quinn Fabray with a clean slate.

"Start at the beginning, Quinn. What happened to you after .." She paused as she couldn't even continue the next words.

" After my son died " I said.

she nodded in response.

I leaned back and I knew she could see the hurt in my eyes now as I remembered my son.

We paused for a second before She talked again , I kinda knew how fussy Santana could be.

" Why the hell did you drop off the face of the earth? Where are you living? Who are you living with-" She rattled all those questions off before pausing and looking at me.

" San, Can you take a breath and I will Answer your questions "

" I was studying at NewYork and I became a professor at new York academy as for where I live " I paused.

" I just moved to a new house and Beth was the one who choose it as for who I live for " I paused before I answered.

" Claire , My wife " I answered as I sow the shock in Santana's face but she didn't comment.

" So tell me about you , why are you working at a .. high school " She stated.

I finished , pushed the glass aside.

Santana said that she was still living with Britney and they had 2 boys and one of them was named Mason and the other was named Ethan and Britney suggested that it would be more fun for our children to grow up in Lima as We did so I finished my studies and we settled here.

As we continued remembering our old days in high school as she finished telling me her story.

she looked into my eyes.

"What happened to us, Q? We were good there for a while but then You move to another country and nothing for like 14 damn years. I didn't even know you were coming to Lima."

" I didn't even know I was coming Lima. A week ago Beth Decided she wanted to continue her last semester and we moved ." I paused before I could continue.

"You of all people should understand this, San. I needed to get away and I liked New York when we went their for the champions , when we were in glee . I applied for college and Went their. The move happened quickly and once I was there, I just wanted to make a life for myself. I needed to be a new Quinn without you or Puck."

I looked at San and I was shocked once she had her hand on top of mine as I remembered the old days

I took a look at my watch and it was showing 4.30PM.

" San you now you already missed your classes and so did I , Just think of how sue is going to kill us if she found out about this. "

She laughed, which made me laugh and we both took a much-needed drink from that second round she was right to bring a bottle to school.

"Are you happy?" I had almost forgotten how San has genuine concern for others.

"I'm getting there," I decided to answer her honestly.

* * *

We actually kinda , some what had put the past in the past after this conversation , I think as We walked threw the hallways , I could remember walking with Santana in our cheerleaders uniform and The memory kept dragging me back as unconscionably I garbed Santana's hand and we were holding hands as I looked at her and she just smiled , I forgot everything and everyone as my eyes only sow her and I could feel the emotions running threw my veins.

But suddenly , I got a reality check when I sow Claire in front of me as I went to the football filed.

Santana and I at the same time stopped holding each others hand as I sow Claire and she sow Britney in-front of us in the football filed with all the football players and all the cheerleaders gathered.

" What is happening ? " Santana mummers as we sow both Claire and Brittney coming our way.

I didn't know why Claire was here and I could certainly say the same thing about Santana.

Claire soon reached me and I could feel her lips as she came and kissed me , I went and kissed her back and **That moment was my reality check**.

I promised myself 14 years ago that I would never cheat on my girlfriend and How could I cheat on Claire , she was perfect and I loved her but I could never really love her the way I love Santana as I looked and Santana and she was in the embrace of Britney and soon Beth Came to me and judging from the boy who jumped and went running to Santana , he was about 10 or 11 and I think he was her son.

As I sow our two families , we were too different , we were long gone to go back to were we began.

We built our lives in a hole different dynamic , We were living happily even though not having each other , I think we were just too toxic to even begin with.

I was soon pulled out of my thought from Principle Sylvester shouting with a jock by her side.

" , where were you in the last 5 periods " Sue shouted which got all our attention.

" Thanks to a Birdy who told me you spend the last 5 periods together in the teacher lounge with beer , BEER " Sue finished as I lift my head and sow Claire who apparently was about to kill me.

Brittney was glaring at Santana and Claire was doing the same as both of them looked at us and even Beth and the little boy.

I prayed at that exact moment for the ground to suck me in and judging from the position Santana was in , I knew she prayed for the same thing.

* * *

A/N : Hey guys , I hope your enjoying this story as Much as I do writing it , I hope you like this chapter and see you in the next one.

BTW : sorry for the cliffhanger but I just love to do that , Loool *evil laugh*

Don't worry new update coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 - The little Birdy !

**Chapter 10**

 **The little Birdy !  
**

Quinn's POV : **  
**

" Wait before you kill me " Santana said as she raised both her hands. **  
**

" Let me explain " Santana continued

" Nothing happened " Santana said as I could see Brittney rolling her eyes. **  
**

"We were just talking , I swear on my sons life " Santana Stated.

I nodded in agreement.

" We are going to die " the 10 year old whispered in sarcasm to the newly joined boy.

Well , I couldn't blame him for saying that about his mother as Santana was always known as a womanizer although , I am sure that Britney knew about that crucial fact and I didn't think she cared but seeing her reaction , I think she does.

" I believe you " Claire said as she went and kissed me right in-front Santana.

" We are going to continue this at home " she mummer , I barley could hear her as she slowly pulled away.

I knew Claire well enough to know that the conversation at home was going to be too long , even though Claire was too loving and caring , she totally didn't tolerant cheating as her father cheated on her mother and they got divorced and it was hard on her.

After Claire pulled me away and I could see Britney dragging Santana out of the filed and the two boys following them.

" Claire , Nothing happened " I said.

" Beth called me and told me to come here right away , after they couldn't find you anywhere in school and since you already fell this morning , I thought something bad happened to you and then I found out you had been talking to your ex-girlfriend "

" I don't now , if I can continue this Quinn , I know I won't keep up with that EX of yours " Claire stated.

As I tried to calm her down.

* * *

After an hour , Claire left and so did Britney after principle Sylvester made it clear that it wasn't a family household and that Quinn and Santana had a practice they must return too.

Santana and I were about to couch the Cheerios as principle Sylvester was trying to decide our punishment for leaving the classes , we were really not student anymore but no one told that to principle Sylvester ,She thinks she still can control us , well she could.

Santana and I were sitting on the bench as we gave the cheerleaders a little break.

" Who do you think told principle Sylvester " I asked.

" Well if I know one person who would do that , it would be that b*tch " Santana stated.

" Do you mean the girl that threw the ball at me and then ran out " I stated in a disbelief

Santana nodded , as she stated " You know , she is like a younger version of me and if a teacher came to me and gave me the punishment that I gave her last semester , I would totally do that to them , soo to answer your question , I am 100% sure " Santana stated.

" That little B*tch " I stated.

The last hour from practice was uneventful so after finishing practice and still not having any clue were Rea disappeared , we decided that tomorrow is going to be a better time to confront her.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly as I slowly learned my way around McKinley. In my breaks, Santana would go to me and usually we would just talk or Drink some 'coffee' and sometimes Sam would join in. I appreciated having my best friend back , and since my extra classes didn't start till Friday it was nice to have something to do with at my copious amounts of free time as I helped Santana with glee club practice.

As for Claire , she was cool once she knew nothing was going on between me and Santana and we returned back to normal , everything was going well.

Santana and I were given the new cheerleaders names on Wednesday, after being reassured by Principal Sylvester a day earlier that yes the cheerleader squad were a top priority, but after finding that the cheerleaders weren't as good as the rest of the team , I decided it was time to change them, even though it is a the second semester.

When they finally arrived in the football filed as next to us were the football team practicing , I was pleased to see that there were more than 50 names on the chart to audition , as we were on the last few names in the list and their were more than few names left. Scanning my eyes down the list of names I was drawn to a handwritten addition scrawled messily at the bottom of the page reading "Winter Turner".

The name made me pause as I thought back to 14 years ago , the name made me think twice as I remembered at the hospital were I was told that my baby died , the next day I was holding a baby called winter with a boy that was named wade. I couldn't forget that name , it was too unique to be forgotten.

" Come on Quinn , what is the next name ?" Santana huffs as she took the chart.

" Winter ?.. Turner " Santana shouted the name to get the attention of the girls , from the way she said it , the name wasn't familiar.

A few moments later.

"Rea ?" Val shouted as she started waving to the a jock.

" Rea " Santana stated as she sounded surprised.

I wondered was that the same Rea , we had been looking for , Rea who was the one who told Principe Sylvester about Santana and I staying in the teacher lounge.

The jock came foreword as he was a she and she took the helmet off.

The girl had a shiny, dark brown hair fell straight down to the small of her back. She had big hazel eyes , it was her , the same Winter.

 **Reagan's POV :  
**

After hearing my name as Val kept calling me , I opened my eyes almost instantly and hopped out from the bench , I took some what of a nap on the bench since I don't play anymore thanks to .

Val is one of my best friends. She is a Blonde with hazel eyes, tall and perfect which made every guy in school fall for her including my brother who is now dating her.

My Brothers , Zico and Enzo , were two of the worst students in the hole high school and some what jerks , I hated that about them but there is two things to do , you either go against them or join them. Even though they were bad boys , they had a positive side about them , they took the time to care about me , after my brother had a motorcycle accident , he was sent to the hospital.

Despite the lack of love that I was shown in my life, I felt the only thing I got left in life were my brothers so whatever I did , I did for them even though I hate them some times , I couldn't let anyone treat them badly , especially not one of grown ups. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by yelling.

" Winter Reagan Turner " She said as she lifted her eye brows.

I stood in in-front of and the new teacher with Val by my side. was screaming with rage, and the new teacher stood beside her with sour expression.

I stood with a smirk on my face. Payback's a bitch.

 ** _~ Flashback_**

 **First semester - Final exams week.**

My brothers and I were walking the halls as my brother , Enzo stared at Ethan , son and he was one of the students in my class.

" Hey Ethan , come back here there is something I need to talk to you about " Enzo shouted down the hallway.

Ethan was one of the students that had the best GPA in school , he was basically a geek but not the sad pathetic ones , he had the most power in school ,being son , everyone found to be savage and they liked her , well lets be honest , she is one of the best looking teachers in high school and boys loved that and weirdly so did some girls.

" You rat us out to your 'mommy' " I said as I pushed him inside the locker.

A week ago we were caught stealing some exam paper from her desk and the one who caught us was Ethan and he told on us so my brothers and I decided to teach him a little lesson and since the semester was almost over decided to bench the three of us from playing football next semester but agreed that he just can bench one of us and unfairly she decided to bench me and that wasn't all , she also told my brothers and I to clean the hallways for the hole next semester at least once a week.

" HEY ! , TURNER CLAN " yelled that which made us run to the opposite direction.

 ** _~ End Flashback_**

My revenge , I was told by Val through a text message that said she found Santana in the teacher lounge with the new teacher and the hole school knew that would get inside any women she found so it wasn't hard to convince principle Sylvester that she was hiding there as all I did was that I called her to let her now where she could find her.

I was pulled away from my thoughts after I heard the last sentence she said.

" AND CALL YOUR PARENTS , I WOULD LOVE TO MEET THEM to tell them that their daughter is going to failing every subject and is more known to sit in the detention room than in the class room " She shouted with a smirk on her face.


	11. Chapter 11 - Cat fight !

**Chapter 11**

 **Cat Fight !  
**

Reagan's POV :

considering that Lopez surly knew about my situation with my family , that my mom disappeared along time ago as for my dad , the last time he went to any public place , he made a fool out of himself and surly I wasn't going to bring him here and my uncle was just another story , so no one was going to go.

" You know no one will come , RIGHT !" I answered in response in a duh tone.

" it was worth a shot " she whispered.

" Then who is taking care of you " the new teacher asked as she looked over to me.

"her older brother." Val intruded.

"W-ade" Quinn mummers.

" Ya " Val answered in surprise as to how she knew it and so did I.

before I could ask any question or even answer , I was distracted by the principle Sylvester who shouted my name more than once across the filed.

* * *

" suspended ? for the rest of the semester ? " I exclaimed , I tucked my brown hair behind my ear.

" No , , I said that this is your last warning and if you do one more mistake or if i hear any complains from any teacher , you are going to be suspended " Principle Sylvester

After the long conversation I had with Principle Sylvester , I knew the only thing I should do was to stay away from any teacher and especially , I didn't want to repeat the year nor do i want to repeat the same classes and considering there is 2 months left , it should be easy... who am I kidding it is going to be a Disaster.

I look at the hour and it is almost 3 so i thought about going to meet Val knowing the cheer leading tryout is already finished by now.

on my way to the lockers room as I just entered threw the door , I looked inside the locker room but Val was no where to be found , after a few moments , I finally sow her as she was standing between a group of girls , I was about to approach Val.

suddenly out of no where , I was approached by Beth.

"Just get out of here, ya freak! This is a girl locker room , so why are you even in here ?" she snarled out, while the cheerleaders laughed behind her.

"And if I don't stay away." I challenged. Beth pushed me with both of her hands making me stumble back. To say I was in shock, was a complete understatement. "Bad things, Rea." She warned.

I, on the other hand, stared back at her with a blank look. I really didn't want to start a fight , Well I like starting a fight , I don't like being expelled. I was about to walk away when she went and talked about my brother wade.

 **5 Years Ago** , My brother , wade was driving his motorcycle when he didn't notice a car coming his way and when Puck tried to avoid hitting the motorcycle he ended up hitting a another car which was coming his way , Beth's parent were dead as for my brother he is still in the hospital.

"your brother is a killer !" she shouted, her hazel eyes blazing with fire. But I didn't stop and continued walking toward the door. And that was until , I heard the next sentence " You know that was why your mother left , because she knew you were all just a piece of garbage " I couldn't hold myself.

I had on a look of anger in my eyes, I watched as Val mouthed the words, 'Kick that bitches ass, Rea'. I turned back to Beth who was smiling and had her arms crossed. I walked straight up to her and I said, "Oh, I know you didn't just say that words to me."

Beth dropped her arms and pushed me , "And if I did?" She smiled and all hell must have frozen over and the pigs must be flying outside because the next thing I know is I slapped her across the face so hard that a big red hand print was printed on her cheek.

The Cheerleaders were all around Beth and I , all roused up and huddled around Beth and I. I could hear Val in the crowd yelling, "Kick her ass, Rea!"

I went into a full attack mood and walked up to Beth With all force I had in me, I punched her in the face. A yelp escaped her mouth and the cheerleaders all yelled an 'ooooooh'. I hear a click of a phone, indicating someone was filming the entire thing.

I lifted my knee and kneed her in the gut, she ended up falling to the ground. With her on the ground, she pulled me down by grabbing one of my ankles and making me fall on my front. She jumped on my back and started to pull my hair. I could feel the roots being tugged at. I succeed at flipping her over.

one of the beth's friends got a trash can and it hit me in the stomach and it hurt like crazy. I walked up to her and the next thing I know is, limbs were tangled, punches and kicks were also put in there.

With this opportunity of her being out of balance I elbowed her body so hard that she ended up on the ground once again. The whole squad was yelling and cheering us on. I could see different cameras everywhere, catching us in our fight. I didn't care if my fight with Beth will get me expelled , all I cared about was beating the shit out of her.

 _by now the fight wasn't fair! 2 girls VS me  
_

 _Val was about to come in and help but knowing how Val doesn't know how to even hit an ant , she was going to get hurt even more._

" I will Go get your brothers " Val mummer and I was about to advice her not to when all of sudden...

Beth crawled over to me, and before I could react, she had me pinned to the ground. She started punching my face. I could feel her nails scratching me and the sting of pain hitting me a couple of seconds later. Our legs were entangled and our arms were sort of wrapped around each other, trying to punch each others faces. I got in a good punch to the side of her head and she punched me pretty hard.

I was sporting a bloody nose, a swollen eye, cuts and scratches on my face, arms and neck , I could feel my leg are broken by now.

Sweat was dripping down My face. I was breathing hard, but I wasn't stopping.

"Yeah!"

"This shit better be on the internet!"

" Beth ! Come on girl! Kick her ass!"

"Rea! What's wrong with you? Kick the bitches ass!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH! THAT BITCH IS MY BEST FRIEND! KICK HER ASS Beth!"

I could hear the squad yelling and it didn't slow me down one bit.

What hurt like crazy was when Beth used her nails and racked them down my face. My eye started to sting and I started punching with so much force, you could hear my fist making contact with her face. I hunched over and I started punching Beth 's back but someone was holding me back , Her bitch.

Punches, slaps, hair pulling and the whole enchilada was being put out their. I could feel a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me and I looked up and I saw Mrs,lopez grabbing hold onto me as The new teacher was holding Beth back. I gave up and I stopped struggling as Beth was pulled by the new teacher with a stern look on her face.

" lo que es todo lo que gritar, ¡Basta este instante ! " Mrs,Lopez Yelled. (what is all that yelling, Stop this instant)

The cheerleaders became quit after that , most of them properly didn't understand , since she is our Spanish teacher and a bad one at that may I add , but they knew yelling means danger.

The new teacher and Mrs,lopez , beckoned me with one finger and told me to follow her to her office. As I was barley balancing to walk straight following and and I saw Val signing to me that my brothers , where no place to be found, I smiled softly and walked towards the doom.

" Mom , Lets go to the nurse first so she could check on my face " Beth stated as she sow her face threw the mirror she had in her bags.

Nodded as she lets her daughter lean on her shoulders to help her walk while I try to balance walking when my foot is actually killing me.

They went to the direction of the nurse office , while Santana and I go to her office.

" Mrs,Lope-" I groan.

" No , you can go after "

How is that even fair , Beth starts the fight , she doesn't get in trouble and she ends up going to the nurse.

" School is over , I can do whatever I want and I am going to go to the nurse , or better I am going to the hospital and then we can talk" I started.

"What's that?" Santana spits, rolling her eyes slightly.

" H-ospital " I exclaimed.

"Well," Santana breaths out, "You Want—"

" If something bad happen to me , it going to be your fault because you didn't get me to the hospital " I started as I crossed my arms.

Santana sighs, "I wasn't finished, wait for me to finish," she narrows her eyes at me,

"Okay, come on , Lets go the nurses office."

At that exact , I actually thought had a heart.

* * *

The nurse Left , and decided to drive us to the hospital both me and Beth and ended up sharing the same car because didn't have a car she wanted to leave before she decided my punishment and Beth's. We ended us fighting in the car as well but nothing physical since we were both hardly able to move a muscle but we fought with words and Quinn kept shshing us up , Santana had a her headphones on since she didn't want to hear any of our voices.

" SHUT UP , YOU DON'T EVEN - " I stated as that fight had been going on for the last 5 minute as Beth and I were fighting that I had been fighting fairly and she wasn't.

" If you both don't quit it , right now ! " Quin paused " I am going to drop you down here " She stated as she stopped the car.

I was shocked , I thought that Santana was a real horror teacher but Quinn was all the talk not actions but just should me that she was the opposite as she rarely talked but when she did , she would do the action.

The rest of the way , Both Beth and I were were in silence and we finally arrived at the hospital and since they wanted the nearest hospital , they went to the hospital that my brother was staying in.

* * *

a/n : I Know his chapter is too long and boring but I had to do it before the next chapter.

Next Chapter : How Santana and Quinn end up knowing the true identity of ( Reagan ).

To anyone who is confused...

 **Just few facts that were already mentioned in the previous chapters but you need to know them.  
**

 **few Facts about Quinn**

In 2013 Quinn gave birth to a baby who she was told that was boy and died in childbirth but the reality was that he was still alive and he is not a he but a she. ( Winter)

before she exited the hospital she met a boy about 9 years old named wade who was holding an infant in his hand who he called winter.

In 2022 Puck and Shelby died , Quinn ended up taking Beth ( her daughter from puck )

Puck and Shelby got hit by Reagan brother.

In 2023 Claire married Quinn

In 2027 , Quinn ended up going back to Lima with her wife

Beth started school in the second semester not the first since she came to school late.

Beth is 17.

Quinn took the job as a teacher.

 **few Facts about Reagan**

Reagan also known as winter is the biological daughter of Santana and Quinn but they still don't know that and neither do Reagan.

she is now 14 and is on second semester in high school and she is a freshman in high school.

she had many problems in the first semster with Santana also known as ( more reveled later )

Winter Reagan turner is her full name but she goes by Reagan since it is not too feminist.

she has 3 brothers , Zico , Enzo and Wade.

she was the one who told principal Sylvester about Santana and Quinn

 **few Facts about Santana.**

Santana Married Britney right after high school because Britney got pregnant with santana's baby.

After few months Santana cheated on her with Quin and Quinn got pregnant after a one night stand.

Santana and Britney now have two sons , Ethan is 14 years old and Mason is 10 years old.


End file.
